Deer-A-Doodle
Timothy Q. Mouse's movie-spoof of 1992's Rock-A-Doodle Cast: *Chanticleer - Adult Bambi (Bambi) *Human Edmond - Max (Pokemon) *Kitten Edmond - Thumper (Bambi) *Patou the Dog - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Snipes the Magpie - Kero-Chan (Cardcaptors) *Peepers - Palmon (Digimon) *The Grand Duke of Owls - Carface (All Dogs go to Heaven) *Tornado Duke - HellHound (All Dogs go to Heaven) *Tiny Duke - Meowth (Pokémon) *Stranger who fight against Chanticleer - Hexxus (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Owls Minions - Carface's Minions (All Dogs go to Heaven) *Hunch - Killer (All Dogs go to Heaven) *Pinky Fox - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Murray - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detectives) *Goldie - Adult Faline (Bambi) *Farm Animals - Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Stuey the Pig - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *Minnie Rabbit - Jessie (Toy Story 2) *Edmond's parnets - Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) Sun coming up without him *One morning since Hexxus was approached to stop Bambi from crowing, Bambi has to fight against Hexxus. He didn't know that Hexxus has been sents by Carface, The leader of the tough dogs. Worst of all. Carface is a nasty fellow! Bambi won to fight, Carface's smoked henchman done his dirty deed. The Sun is coming up without him since Bambi forgot to crow! One of Lost Boys were shocked that Sun is coming up without him. Aladdin and Jasmine were angry and calling Bambi a fraud! Kero tells everybody to making fun of poor Bambi and laughing so hard at him. Carface's evil plan has worked. Bambi left the farm to work at the city and it came the rain and Carface has causing trouble! Transcripts *Thumper/Edmond: Stop it! Bambi. crow! *Carface/Duke of Owls: Shut up. YOU *(Thumper dodged it and tells everyone to chants to Bambi to raise the sun. Carface gets angry and used his dark magic to attack him as Thumper dodged it again) *Thumper/Edmond: Everybody, show him what you made of... *Carface/Duke of Owls: I TOLD YOU TO JUST BE QUIET! *Thumper/Edmond: BAMBI, BAMBI, BAMBI, BAMBI, BAM....? *(Carface uses his dark magic that form of hands to strangled and grasping on Thumper's neck as Thumper was choking) *Bambi/Chanticleer: Carface. Just leave him alone, It's me. you want! Not him? *(Carface wasn't listen to him as he released Thumper laid motionless to the ground with thud in 3 inches. Carface began to laugh evilly while Palmon untied Pikachu as Carface laugh evilly even louder than before. Pikachu sees Thumper moaned in motionless to what Carface have done to him. Pikachu calls his names in thousand times) *Pikachu/Patou:(sadly and turns angrily to Carface) Bambi, Bambi, Bambi, Bambi *Carface/Duke of Owls:Very stupid. Pikachu! *Pikachu/Patou:(growling) BAMBI, BAMBI, BAMBI, BAMBI *Carface/Duke of Owls: NOW, NOW, NOW, LOOK HERE! QUIET? *(Carface turns and shocked that Palmon, Kero-chan, Faline, Lampy, Jessie and Lost Boys began to calling to Bambi in thousand times to raised the sun) *Palmon/Peepers: BAMBI, BAMBI, BAMBI *Carface/Duke of Owls: Quiet! Do as I say! SHUT UP? *Lost Boys/Farm Animals: BAMBI, BAMBI, BAMBI, BAMBI, BAMBI, BAMBI, *Carface/Duke of Owls: FOOLS! ALL OF YOU! SILENCE! I'LL GIVE YOU...BAMBI *(Everybody kept saying his names, Carface used his dark magic with moons, stars, hearts, diamonds and other sharps swirled around him as Carface growed large and wide size as He raised his dark power of fire to makes Carface becomes HellHound as He began to his evil laugh to break one branch tumbled down on Bambi. Carface (AKA HellHound) continued laugh even louder than before) *Sakura Kinomoto's/Duck's voice: Look! It's coming up without him *Belldandy's/Pig's voice: You're A phony! *Carface's/Duke of Owls's voice: Do you have any chance for trouble with your voice *Belldandy's/Pig's voice: You're A phony! *Sakura Kinomoto's/Duck's voice: It's coming up without him *Thumper's/Edmond's voice: It's your job to bring back the sun *Palmon's/Peepers's voice: It hasn't shine since you left!' *Thumper's/Edmond's voice: It's your job to bring back the sun *Palmon's/Peepers's voice: It hasn't shine since you left! *Pikachu's/Patou's voice: Bambi, you'd gotta crow and you've gotta crow now! *Carface's/Duke of Owls's voice: Cock-a-doodle-doo! *Pikachu's/Patou's voice: Bambi, you'd gotta crow and you've gotta crow now! *(Bambi began to spin upward like a drill and sends clawlike branch and Carface's Minions up towards the sky and defeated by Bambi's powerful crowing sound) *Bambi/Chanticleer: COCKADOOOOOOOOOO! COCKADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! COCKADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! COCKADOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! COCKADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *(Above the earth! The sun is rising up and form of sumbeam towards HellHound is revealed Carface who also screaming loudly and shrinked down, down, down and revealed again is none are then, Meowth!) *Foxy/Farmer Mouse: I'll tearing you from limps to limps Category:Timothy Q. Mouse Category:Rock-A-Doodle Movie Spoofs Category:Transcripts